marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Adventures Vol 1 2
* Antagonists: * Escaped Alien Convict Other Characters: * Mister Miller * Mrs. Stokes *Billy's Class Mates Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien races Locations: * Woodlands * Grocery Store. * Theatre Items: * Electro-Ray Gun | ReprintOf2 = Journey Into Unknown Worlds Vol 1 45 | ReprintOfStory2 = 5 | StoryTitle3 = The World Below | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Dr. Droom is called in to investigate the disappearance of an ocean liner and when his Bathysphere touches the ocean floor he discovers a lever. Pulling the lever opens the top of an undersea mountain within which he discovers Atlantis. The Atlanteans have kidnapped the liner by placing it within an air bubble and submerging it in order to study humans for a surface invasion. Dr. Droom defeats the leader's guards, takes over the broadcast station, and hypnotizes the entire populace into believing the surface world is barren. He also hypnotizes the liner's occupants into forgetting their capture, and releases the mechanism that returns the ship to the surface. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * The Board of Inquiry investigating the missing steamship. Races and Species: * * Locations: * Office of the Steamship Line * . Items: * Gold Medallion Vehicles: * S.S. Luxuria * Bathysphere | StoryTitle4 = Rocky's Last Ride | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A garage attendant who pretends to be injured by motorists to extort money by way of avoiding a lawsuit is given his just desserts when he pulls his routine on a Martian criminal who has just escaped jail in a prison transport. When the attendant demands money for his fake injury the criminal tells him he has no money but offers to give him the car instead. As the criminal walks away, he cannot figure why the attendant would want the car as it is only programmed to return to the Martian jail. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Car Wash Patrons Races and Species: * Locations: * . * Mars Prison Farm. Vehicles: * Mars Prison Transport | Notes = * "The World Below" reprinted in *The Atlanteans and Atlantis seem to be ambiguous terms in the Marvel universe. These are not the homo mermanus Atlanteans, but are a fish-like humanoid race. They are on the side of evil, so they may be related to Set's Serpent People or they could be Lemurian. They may be an entirely different off-shoot of Atlanteans as well, since the continent was also called Atlantis so they could be from some other city that survived and adapted to living under water over the years. * Dr. Droom is better known as Dr. Druid. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}